


partners

by atsueshi, jarofclay



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mixed Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsueshi/pseuds/atsueshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofclay/pseuds/jarofclay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tetsu asks Daiki to play basketball<br/>Submitted by: Aomine Daiki</p>
            </blockquote>





	partners

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago, in a faraway land, something terrible happened. Its fearful name was 'OTP battle' but more than a battle, it was a titanic war, a challenge where only the otp who submitted the most works could rise above all as the Winner. But such a Pyrrhic victory it was, for it was a bloody, traumatic battle and many lost everything. Nonetheless, some otps were so set on winning that the otps members themselves decided to participate to raise the number of entries. Which is why we're here now, reading the fanfiction Aomine Daiki wrote for the AoKuro faction.
> 
> Sort of a companion fic of atsueshi's fic ["i will go down with my own ship"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1235194)
> 
> PS. Piratepad (which is where Aomine and Momoi co-wrote the fic) is a page where you can co-write things and each writer has their own color to differentiate the parts.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> a gold star to aomine daiki for trying


End file.
